Heart's Desire
by SocialButterfli
Summary: Discovering that Starfire is Robin's one weakness, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the Titans be able to rescue Star? RobStar, BBRae, Cy and his car? COMPLETE
1. Up On the Rooftop

Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the Teen Titans so you can't sue me, haha.

On with the show! Er..story.

* * *

Chapter 1 Up On the Rooftop

It had been a while since the Teen Titans had come face to face with their greatest enemy, Slade. They all knew his absence wasn't permanent, but they enjoyed it all the same. Except for Robin. Robin was becoming restless and was in constant fear of danger. After Slade had threatened his friends' lives just to ensure Robin's agreement to be his apprentice, Robin was sure that Slade wasn't done with him and the rest of the Titans. On top of all that, while the other Titans slept peacefully, Robin's nightmares were keeping him up. Slade's presence may have been absent in Robin's daily life, but his dreams were plagued by him. It was unnerving, and they seemed so real. It almost scared him. Almost.

Robin found himself spending more and more time on the place that Starfire had introduced him to: the roof. She had told him that it was a great place to think, and he had found her to be right. So every time his recurring Slade nightmares woke him up, he made his way to the roof of Titans Tower to calm down. That, and he always had hope that maybe Starfire couldn't sleep either and was up there as well. But so far her sleep had been undisturbed. Until tonight.

"Friend Robin, what is your reason for being up at this hour?" Robin brightened considerably upon hearing the voice that haunted his dreams that weren't nightmares. Those dreams were blissful, the exact opposite of nightmares, and he wished that he had more of them, rather than his stupid Slade dreams. But he figured that recurring nightmares were the result of his asinine obsession when he was desperate to discover Slade's identity.

"Hey, Starfire, I'm just thinking. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. I keep hearing Cyborg talking in his sleep about 'his baby'. It was, how you say, disturbing." The beautiful alien Titan sat down next to the Boy Wonder. "Besides, sitting with you is much more pleasurable." Robin smiled at her. He loved hearing that.

"Thanks. Same here." Starfire smiled and giggled. Robin felt so at ease around her. He had forgotten his nightmares completely. The thing was, he loved her. It was his biggest secret. Yet, it wasn't such a secret, as Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven had hinted at his crush many times, but that was only because they lived with him and saw those moments when he couldn't take his eyes off her. Starfire would have noticed, too, if she weren't, well, Starfire. She was naive like no other, and her ignorance of the ways of earth caused her to miss some things. Things like Robin's undying devotion.

They sat in comfortable silence as Robin gazed lovingly at her. Her sparkling emerald green eyes were marveling at the brilliance that was the stars, and her crimson hair fell carelessly over her shoulders. A stray piece had fallen into her face, and Robin longed to brush it away, letting his hand linger.

'Oh, Star, if only you knew how much I adore you,' Robin thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a grumbling coming from Starfire's stomach. The two both looked at her stomach, and Starfire blushed with embarrassment.

"Guess you're hungry," Robin said, smiling.

"I don't think I would mind a bottle of mustard," Starfire exclaimed, her eyes shining at the mention of her favorite treat.

"How about some regular breakfast?" Robin suggested, laughing lightly. That was another thing he adored about her. Her love of strange things and her inability to understand that mustard was NOT a drink. "We can grab something normal before Beast Boy insists on feeding us tofu." The two Titans shared a knowing smile. BB never stopped trying to force his vegetarian food on the rest of the team, no matter how much they expressed their dislike for it. It was obvious of how stubborn the green changeling was when he insisting on continuing to shove tofu eggs in Raven's face, which resulted in her smashing him with Cyborg's Playstation, which resulted in Cyborg throwing his glass of soy milk in Raven's face, which resulted in a all-out vegetarian food fight. Another day of normal insanity at Titans Tower.

"I can cook!" Starfire volunteered, to Robin's horror. Beast Boy's tofu eggs may be nasty, but at least they weren't burnt, like all of Star's so-called masterpieces. But his love for her won over his distaste for indigestion, and the two walked in smiling, Star because Robin had agreed to let her cook, Robin because he was spending time one-on-one with the love of his life.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Make sure to review, por favor.

Sneak peak at next chapter: Another fluff moment between Robin and Star. Don't worry, the plot action is coming in the 3rd chapter in case the fluff is boring you. But you know you love the fluff. Everyone loves the fluff. FLUFF!!!

Blair


	2. Intimacy in Training

Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, you'd be able to watch this instead of read it

Chapter 2 Intimacy in Training

The next day was a free-for-all day, as there once again was no crime to fight, and the Titans had already watched all the new movie releases as well as some old classics. Cyborg was working on his baby (he doesn't need a girlfriend, he has his car) as usual, Beast Boy was out trying to get lucky with the ladies (unsuccessfully, of course) as usual, Raven was meditating (trying to compress her strange feelings of disliking BB's way of spending the day) as usual, Robin was training (obsessive compulsive much?) as usual, and Starfire had nothing to do (poor girl) as usual. After being turned down by three of the Titans to "as you say, hang out", she turned to the Titan whom she secretly wished to spend time with the most: Robin, of course. She walked in at the most inopportune moment, when Robin was starting to believe that Slade was the punching bag and it swung full-force in her direction. Robin jumped at her shriek.

"Starfire, oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" He leaned down to help her up. She took his hand, and after standing up, rubbed her shoulder where she had been hit.

"Sorry, I was searching for some company to, um, accompany me. Or something." Robin laughed. "I did not mean to intrude on your hitting of the heavy bag."

"No, it's fine, I'm just glad you're alright. When I'm involved with something, I tend to get a bit into it."

'Or involved with some_one_. Like I wish I were with you.'

"Yes....I know this," Star said sadly, thinking of all the times he had kicked her out of his room while studying Slade. "You seem to like your, um, involvements more than you like me." Did she just say that out loud? "And the rest of the Titans!" she added quickly. Robin looked at her, shocked.

"Is that what you think?" he asked.

"It's how I feel," she replied, sorrowfully. He stared at her, regretful, then tilted her chin up so she would meet his eyes. Or, rather, mask.

"Star, I would _never _choose anything over you. You mean the world to me." Did he just say that out loud? "And the rest of the Titans!" he covered as Star had just done before. He realized the similarity (Star did not, because she is Star) and Starfire feel the same way he did?

He decided to take a chance and put his arm around her. He waited for rejection, but she put her head on his shoulder, and they walked out of the room like that.

Another chapter finished, sorry it's shorter. I'm going on vacation and won't be back until Saturday, August 28th, but if you leave me lots of reviews I'll put up mass amounts of chapters. I'll be writing all vacation so you won't be disappointed. I'll miss you all!

Sneak peak for next chapter: The action finally begins as Slade makes an appearance in Robin's dream and Robin realizes that nightmares about Slade are no coincidence.

Oh, the suspense.

Blair


	3. Your Worst Nightmare

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, there would be a third girl Titan (but not Terra because she's a traitor and BB belongs with Raven) for Cyborg so he wouldn't be so freakishly in love with his car.

Chapter 3 Your Worst Nightmare

That night, Robin's sleep seemed peaceful, as Slade was nowhere in sight and there was nothing but a starry night sky with Starfire giggling and flying around, skywriting like a plane "Starfire and Robin 4Ever" in clouds. She landed on the roof of the T, where Robin was waiting, and she fell into his embrace, looking up at him happily.

"Starfire, I love you," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips were inches apart, then centimeters, then....

"Hello, Robin," a familiar yet oh-so sinister voice said. Starfire was gone, Robin was holding only air, and the starry night had turned into complete darkness with a spotlight on him and another empty spotlight, which Slade stepped into. Robin growled, not sure which made him more angry, Slade's appearance, or the fact that he had never gotten to kiss Star and it was only a dream.

"Slade," Robin growled. "Get out."

"Quite the welcoming statement," Slade said, amused. Robin felt something that was a bit like fear, but not quite. This seemed more real than any other dream he had had before, with Slade or without. In fact, he wasn't altogether sure that it WASN'T real.

"It was NOT welcoming because you aren't welcome here."

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter, Robin," Slade's calm and amused voice continued. This was what infuriated Robin the most. The way this evil man could sound so....so....soothing. Was that the word?

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, uncertain of himself and what was happening.

"Robin, I know you think these dreams you've been having are just figments of your imagination. But don't be so foolish. Did you think I'd let you leave my apprenticeship so easily? Come now, I thought you understood me better than that. Now I think it's time to let you know what I've done. When you first became my apprentice, I put a chip into your head while you slept that enabled me to have some access to your mind. I was able to access the part of your brain that controls dreams, and wa able to insert myself into your dreams. I had done this originally to make you dream about how wonderful being my apprentice could be, to help you ease into it and forget your friends more easily and quickly, but then, when you left, I could haunt you. And it went quite well, I lost control sooner each time I gave you a nightmare, which meant you were waking up earlier. But as I was preparing to make another dream for tonight, you started dreaming of your own account, and I viewed the dream. It has given me the key for my next plan of action. As you very well know, the dream was of a certain alien friend of yours, who it seems you wish would be more than a friend...."

"Starfire...." Robin moaned aloud in his sleep.

"Yes, Starfire," Slade confirmed, smirking sadistically. "Before I endangered the lives of all your friends in order to control you, but now....now I have a new one of controlling you. I'm sure even you agree that this is a brilliant step on my behalf. Kidnap the girl of your thoughts and hold her until she has served my purposes. Is there anything you wouldn't do for her, Robin? We'll see how far your loyalty will go. I believe it's time for the rest of the Titans to learn your heart's desire. Tonight's the night, Robin. I thought you might want an explanation when you wake up and discover your little Starfire gone."

Robin awoke in a cold sweat to a shrill shriek that came from a voice he knew all too well.

So I managed to get one more chapter up before I leave, remember I come back on the 28th, hope to see many reviews then!

Sneak Peak: Robin confesses his love of Starfire to the other Titans (yeah, as if they didn't know) and the remaining crime fighters begin to think of ways to rescue Starfire.


	4. Unnecessary Confession

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own blah blah blah Teen Titans blah blah blah wish I did blah blah blah you know what I'm talking about

I'm baaack! Did you guys miss me? I'm posting this chapter now but I'll get some more up tonight. I adore all of your reviews, so keep reviewing! Oh, and how about the lastest TT episode? I'm glad that Terra became good again, but she needs to be still evil and still alive for later on in my story, so remember that.

* * *

Chapter 4 Unnecessary Confession

Robin was quickly out of bed and into the hallway, where Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were already standing, prepared to fight whatever had made their fellow Titan scream. But when they were greeted by total silence, they looked at each other in confusion.

"No...." Robin said, his face draining of all color. Everyone turned to stare at him. He walked past them to Starfire's door, which he pushed open to find her room empty.

"Yo, Robin, what's going on?" Cyborg asked, moving closer.

"Starfire....he's taken her...." Robin choked out, still unable to believe that his nightmare had become reality.

"What! Who's he?" Beast Boy asked.

"Slade," Robin spat out with such hatred that even Raven stepped back.

"Wait, man, how do you know that Slade took her?" Cyborg asked. "It's not like he comes to you in dreams and tells you his plans ahead of time or anything. It might be something completely different." If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation, Robin might have laughed.

"You don't know how right you are." Robin sighed, and told his friends the whole story, omitting the part that would have basically told everyone his secret love for Starfire. When he was finished, three pairs of eyes were widened, staring at him.

"Starfire....no...." Raven said sadly, showing emotion for a rare moment.

"Yeah, and I'm sure it's no coincidence that he took Starfire, either," Beast Boy said angrily. "Slade must have somehow found out that you...." he trailed off, seeing Raven shaking her head at him.

"I what?" Robin asked, hoping (in vain, of course) that his friends didn't know.

'Beast Boy, let Robin tell us,' Raven spoke in his mind. 'Cyborg, ask Robin why Slade took Starfire and not one of us.'

Cyborg looked at Raven as if she were crazy, but did so, afraid of what she would do to him if he didn't.

"Yeah, why would Slade take Starfire and not one of us? Did he say anything in your dream about that?" Robin looked at his friends, contemplating whether he should tell them or not. They were his friends, he decided, so he should tell them. Better coming from him than Slade.

"Yes," Robin said, a little reluctantly. "You see....I kind of....well....oh alright I love Starfire. And Slade, being able to access my mind, figured that out."

"Yeah, we knew, man," Beast Boy said. Raven shot a demeaning look at him. "What? We did, but you're all, 'let him tell us himself', but, I mean, it's been obvious how Robin's felt since, well, forever. It was kind of a waste of breath!" Robin decided not to comment.

"Not to mention a waste of time," Cyborg added. "We gotta figure out how to get Starfire back, and fast. There's no telling what Slade will do to her....or have you do for her." Raven and Beast Boy nodded, but Robin remained silent, regretting everything. Why had he been so obvious? It was all for nothing. He hadn't been discreet, which got Starfire kidnapped, but he hadn't been open, either, which robbed him of a relationship with her. If she wanted one, which he figured was doubtful after this. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her," Raven said in a comforting tone, another rare moment for her.

"Yeah, dude, we'll bring her back safe. It's Starfire. She'll probably escape and come back to us before we even figure out where he's hiding," Beast Boy added.

"I don't want her to have to do that," Robin said, finally speaking. "It's my fault she's gone, and so it should be me who brings her back."

"With the help of us, man," Cyborg said firmly. "We are NOT letting you go alone." Normally Robin would have maintained his leader-ly ego, but knew that it was for the best. Going alone would be stupid, not heroic, because he knew deep down that he couldn't defeat Slade one on one. And then Starfire would still be at his disposal. And that could not happen.

"Thanks, guys," Robin said, giving a nod.

"So....what next?" Beast Boy asked, and they all looked at each other, wondering what they could possibly do.

* * *

Oh yes, and the plot thickens. Uneventful, I know, but it gets better.

Sneak Peak: Starfire wakes up (Slade sedated her) to find herself in Slade's new secret hideout. A new character (my own invention, whoo hoo!) enters her room and she tries to get answers from him. Who is he? Is he evil? Um, duh. What fun would it be otherwise?

Keep the reviews up, people, I love them!

And don't forget you can email me: 

Blair


	5. Dangerous Attraction

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans, but then again, you knew that, didn't you.

Since your reviews were so demanding, I'm putting up TWO new chapters today. Yay!

* * *

Chapter 5 Dangerous Attraction

Starfire stirred, feeling the cold, rock surface beneath her. What happened to her bed? She remembered a figure's shadow, which caused her to scream, a hand had clamped over her mouth, and then there was darkness. Now, as she woke up, there was still extreme darkness. Starfire was sure there was no place in Titans Tower that was this cold, this dark, this unwelcoming. Who had taken her and where was she now?

"Hello? Anyone? I wish to go home, please!" Star sat up and got rid of the darkness by using green light from her hand. The space was small and empty of people, consisting of only the stone bed (could you call it a bed?) she was sitting on, a wooden table, two chairs, a water spigot, and a gigantic mirror. (Ever notice how there are never any bathrooms? It's like in TV people are not allowed to pee. The only time I saw a bathroom in Teen Titans was when Star was changing and trying to get rid of the bump on her head and Beast Boy wanted to get in. Bathrooms are important, people! Yet I digress and will be conformist and leave out the bathroom.) There was a door, but there were five metal bars across it, which make her unable to leave. Star looked at the door sadly and was surprised when the bars slid across and the door opened.

"Ah, Starfire, I see you've awakened," a strange but almost familiar voice stated. Walking into her light's reach, Star saw a boy about her age with short blonde hair and familiar blue eyes. She realized why the voice seemed a bit familiar. He sounded (and looked) like Terra. Could they be related?

"Who are you?" she asked timidly.

"If you're wondering if I'm related to Terra, I am," he confirmed. "How do you think Slade convinced her to betray you? He knew that the only person who could help her control her powers was her long lost twin brother. Only I'm not so lost anymore. Reunited and it feels soooo good." (Cheesy, I know, but I couldn't resist.)

"Um, that is wonderful that you are related and have found each other, but could you tell me where I am? And why I'm here? And maybe take me home, please?" Terra's twin laughed.

"Oh, I don't think that will be happening, sorry, babe." The boy clapped his hands and lights came on (clap on clap clap clap off clap clap). In this light, he saw just how beautiful Slade's hostage was, and was immediately glad that Slade had assigned him to be her watcher. He knew he wouldn't mind at all spending time with this girl, maybe getting to know her, if you know what I mean.

"Babe? I am not a child!" Starfire said, angered. "I am a Teen Titan. Teen! That's short for teenager, in case you didn't know." The boy laughed again.

"I did know, 'babe' is just another word for....someone attractive. Like you." Starfire blushed. Her? Attractive? No, she couldn't be distracted. Although he was very handsome....but nothing like Robin. And he was Terra's twin. Evil.

"What is your name?" she asked curiously.

"Terran," he replied. (I know, not exactly original, but it was better than naming him ROCKY.) "And may I say that I am very pleased to meet your acquaintance." Terran kissed her hand, making her blush even more.

"But...." she stuttered, "I have no acquaintance for you to meet. I was brought her without any of my fellow Titans, and I don't know where I am, or why I'm here, and I want R...." she almost said Robin, but stopped herself. "To go home," she finished. Terran laughed again. (What is this guy's problem?)

"You're cute. Innocent, naive. I like that in a woman." Starfire's whole face was red now, and she wasn't exactly sure if she liked this kind of treatment. Okay, she did like it, but she knew that she would rather have it from Robin.

"I....I do not understand what you are saying," Starfire said. She was caught off guard by his sensitive touch and suggestive words. He made her feel strange, and all she knew was that she didn't want him to leave. She was so caught up in this feeling that she forgot that he was evil. She even forgot where she was. He made her feel like Robin did, only Robin barely ever showed affection. In fact, Robin was so seclusive that Starfire sometimes found herself wondering if they were really best friends after all. After all, what kind of person kicks their best friend out of their room when they only want to help? Star sighed. If Robin barely acted like her friend, then it was doubtful he would ever want to be more.

Terran leaned over, put his lips centimeters away from her lips and whispered, "I'm saying that I want you." Starfire shivered, but was still confused. What Terran was saying was unclear. She had the feeling that he liked her, as in LIKE like, but he was expressing it in a way that was foreign to her, as were many of the ways of earth.

"Want me....to do what?" Terran's chuckle reached her ears instantly as he still hadn't moved away. He was so close....so close....

"No, I want you, for myself." Starfire looked into his deep blue eyes and felt herself getting lost. She was falling, falling, falling, and then there was black.

* * *

Ooh, better watch out, Robin, someone's making a move! Reviews are like oxygen, people, so keep them coming!

Sneak Peak: Slade speaks with Robin and Raven comes up with a plan to find Starfire.

Email: 


	6. Slade's Demands and Making Plans

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, although I wish I did, my birthday's coming up so maybe I'll get it! Yeah right.

* * *

Chapter 6 Slade's Demands and Making Plans

Cyborg felt himself slipping into a coma as Beast Boy continued rattling off ideas to rescue Starfire that would never work. Each one was even more stupid and useless than before. He could tell Robin was getting restless, and he knew how he felt, in a way. Although he didn't have a great, romantic love for Starfire, he did care about her, and it wasn't really comforting knowing that there was nothing they could do to save her. Truth was, the almighty Teen Titans didn't know where the hell Slade was, and had no leads on where to find him.

"Ooh, or we could buy one of those billboards in Jump City and it can say 'Know Slade's location? Give Teen Titans a call and become an honorary Titan!' No, even better, we can put Star's picture on milk cartons! And it will be like 'Seen Starfire? Call the Titans and help her have a safe return!' Or...."

"Beast Boy, shut UP," Raven snapped, before whacking him over the head with a tennis racket picked up by her powers. She felt remorse after she saw a racket imprint left on his head. Why was she feeling bad? It was only Beast Boy.

"Yeah, sorry man, but you ain't helping," Cyborg agreed.

"I can't stand this!" Robin shouted in a sudden outburst, standing up. "How can there be nothing we can do? We are the TEEN TITANS. We're supposed to be able to do anything! But we can't even find our own mortal enemy's hideout and rescue one of our own? WHAT IS WRONG WITH US?" Robin flopped back down on the couch, head in his hands. Raven awkwardly patted him on the back, the second time she had shown friendly affection in one week. It was like a new world record.

"We'll find her," she said, repeating the same comforting phrase that everyone had been telling him since Star was kidnapped. "Like you said, we're the Teen Titans. The good guys always win. We'll get her back, and everything will be back to normal."

"Except for the fact that I've endangered her life," Robin said bitterly. "She'll forgive that in a second, I'm sure."

"She will, man," Cyborg said. "It's Starfire. She's never even heard of a grudge." Robin shook his head. He wasn't able to reply because the Titan meeting was interrupted by the screen crackling and showing a picture.

"Hello, Titans," the hateful voice of Slade began. "I'm sure you've been waiting for me to get in touch with you. Seems that I have something of yours, hmm? Something of personal interest, I believe, Robin?"

"What have you done with her?" Robin growled, standing up angrily.

"Patience, Robin, your little girlfriend is fine." Robin felt grateful that he had told the Titans ahead of time about his feelings for Starfire. It would have been a bit humiliating had he not told them and Slade said his little comment. "But whether she continues to be fine is all in your hands, my friend."

"I am NOT your friend. Where is Starfire? I want to see her!"

"Very well," Slade said calmly. "You may see her. I can hook you up to the security camera we have in her room. After you see that she's fine, then I believe we should begin arranging, shall we say, little tasks for you to do." Slade's figure disappeared from the screen, there was static, and then the screen beheld a practically empty stone room. The picture moved until it settled upon two figures sitting on a stone bed. The four Titans gaped at the screen and what was happening. The blonde figure moved closer to their kidnapped friend and they could just hear him saying, "I'm saying I want you."

Robin's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Want me....to do what?" The unidentified boy who was too close to Starfire for comfort chuckled.

"No, I want you, for myself." And then, Starfire fainted.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted, torn between rage and fear. Yes, the Boy Wonder was finally feeling the emotion most foreign to him. Only Starfire could bring fear to him. And with her in danger, it seemed the emotion would be staying.

The screen blacked out again and went to Slade. He was smiling sinisterly.

"Liked what you saw, Robin?" he asked. "I'm sure that was very entertaining for you." Beast Boy stood up.

"What happened to Star?" he asked. "She passed out. Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine," Slade said in a voice that informed them that he could care less. "She's just overwhelmed by her....feelings." Slade "forgot" to mention that she could still be experiencing side effects from the heavy sedation. "I wouldn't want her dead, now, would I? She's still of use to me. Now, speaking of use, Robin, I believe we have negotiations to make?" Robin clenched his fists.

"What do you want?"

"I want the Elyssian Diamond. It's at highest security at the Gotham City Museum, but I'm sure that's not a problem for the Boy Wonder, leader of the Teen Titans. I'll arrange for Starfire's new....friend to pick it up at sunrise tomorrow. Have it, or you'll have more to worry about than a little fainting."

"What do you want the diamond for?" Robin asked, but Slade was gone. "Aargh!" Robin took out his aggravation on the wall by punching it, leaving a nice sized hole.

"Hey, dude, don't take it out on the walls!" Beast Boy objected.

"We all want Starfire back and safe," Raven said. "And we'll have it that way. Slade made a mistake by showing us footage of that boy with Starfire and then deciding to send him here. Once we hand the diamond over to him tomorrow, we can pretend to go back inside, then follow him 'home'. He'll lead us straight to Starfire."

"Well alright, score one for the little lady!" Cyborg exclaimed, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air, but he quickly sat back down again when Raven glared at him. "I mean, uh, nice plan."

Beast Boy gazed at Raven, feeling....proud? He shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts. Robin merely nodded and stalked out of the room.

"Well, uh....see y'all tomorrow," Cyborg said, following suit.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, feeling sick with anticipation. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Well that one was longer for ya, hope you liked it. School's starting tomorrow so my schedule will be chaotic, but I did a lot of writing over vacation so I've got some stuff ready. Also I figure this story will be around 15 chapters.

Sneak Peak: While waiting for Terran, Raven reveals a secret of her past that no one expected.

If you guys have any suggestions or anything to say, you can always email me at 

Blair


	7. Confessions of a Teenage Titan Goth

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I really wish I did, because maybe I'd be able to get out of this blasted AP World History homework. Not to mention Geometry....ugh.

* * *

Chapter 7 Confessions of a Teenage Titan Goth

The Titans were all waiting in the living room well before dawn. It was probably a mistake, as if they were going to be in a battle with Slade, they should be at least well rested, but who could sleep knowing that a gigantic war with their friend's life at stake was only a sunrise away? Robin had taken up his time by stealing the diamond, but Rae, BB and Cy were at a loss on how to pass the time away. It was too much of a stressful time to play video games or read, so they were all left to stare at each other in awkward silence. 

"It's creepy," Beast Boy said finally.

"What is?" Cyborg asked, though they all had an idea.

"Just....this. Starfire being gone, her life at stake, Robin stealing, the silence, and not wanting to play video games! It's just....weird."

"Not to mention how tense Robin is. Seeing that video of that guy hitting on Starfire and then her passing out wasn't exactly good for him. I think he was expecting more of a confirmation that she was okay, not a victim of sexual harassment." Cyborg sighed. "Poor guy."

"I have a bad feeling about that blonde guy. Even through the screen I could feel the bad vibes from him. Just looking at him made me feel great hate," Raven said.

"Yeah....it felt kinda....familiar," Beast Boy added.

"I didn't really recognize him, but I felt like I've hated him before," Cyborg agreed. While the Titans sat in silent wonderment, the door swung open. Robin entered, looking grim. Everyone was startled by his expression and expected the worst.

"You didn't get it?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I did," Robin replied. "It's just....stealing this...." he pulled out the diamond, "brought back bad memories." His friends nodded, understanding. Robin seated himself next to Cyborg on the couch, studied the diamond, and sighed.

"What, man?"

"Look at how the light is reflected through the diamond. Starfire would have loved to see this. She loves all things that sparkle. It's strange without her here." Beast Boy looked at the stolen jewel sadly. Robin was right. BB may be the joker, but Star was the joy around Titans Tower. She made everyone's day brighter, even Raven's. It was so weird without her. So wrong.

"It's okay, dude," Beast Boy said, but Robin was sick of hearing that.

"No, it's not!" he shouted, jumping up and dropping the crystal, which was saved by Raven. "It's not okay! Star's gone, and I love her! I never even told her! She has no clue! And the way she was acting with that blonde guy, looks like she doesn't feel the same. Dammit, I never meant for this to happen! All I wanted was to dream again, without a nightmare, all I wanted was her! And now she's gone...." Robin dropped to his knees in tears. "And I never even got to say goodbye." Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were struck by their leader's sudden outburst. And, surprisingly, it was Raven who dropped down next to him to let a little bit of her emotions out too.

"You know, I live my life in regret," the secretive girl admitted. "There was someone in my past who was....very close to me. I let down my walls for him. I showed my emotions to him. Long story short, he left me broken hearted. Every day, I wonder if I hadn't show so much of myself, if he'd still be here. I regret opening up; it destroyed me. I had to leave my home, Azerath, to rebuild myself. I've never opened up again. You see me now as the girl who hides herself. This is what regret has done to me. Don't let it do it to you. It's not over yet, Robin. You didn't see Star fight him, but you didn't see her give into him, either. She's not the fighting type. There's still hope. And I can tell you from what I've read from her mind at times, she thinks you're pretty special."

The Titans were in shock. Whether she knew it or not, Raven **had** just opened up. Beast Boy realized his fists were clenched and his teeth were gritted. Rae's story of her hurt had angered him. Why?

"Thanks, Rae," Robin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about...." She waved him off.

"That was the past. This is the present. And the future requires us to kick some Slade and Blonde Boy butt and get Starfire back." Before any of the Titans even knew what was happening, all four of them were engaged in a group hug. When they realized this, they jumped apart quickly.

"What just happened there?" Cyborg asked.

"Looks like we all went to hug Raven at the same time and kind of ended up in a....um....is it dawn yet?" Robin changed the subject uncomfortably.

"Star would have loved that," Beast Boy said wistfully.

"Yeah," Robin agreed.

"Hey, Robin, is that light?" Cyborg asked, staring out the window. And indeed it was. The sun was just beginning to peek out. And then there was a knock on the door.

"It's **_him_**," Robin growled, and advanced to open the door.

* * *

Dun dun dun, what will happen? We'll find out....after the break! Mwahahaha I'm like an evil reality show host! Doncha love me? Your reviews are making me sooo happy, you guys, I wasn't sure if my story was a good idea but I feel better about it with each comment! So thankyas and keep them up! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write.

Sneak Peak: Terran and Robin meet, the Titans discover his true identity, and that doesn't exactly lead to hugs and puppies. (I love Buffy.)

Blair


	8. Painful Meetings and Memories

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: You know, if I did own Teen Titans, you think I would have told you by now. But I don't. Still. Damn.

* * *

Chapter 8 Painful Meetings and Memories

Robin attempted to mentally prepare himself. He was about to open the door to someone completely evil, someone Slade found worthy, someone who had _hit on **his** Starfire_.

This guy needed to die.

Robin flung open the door. And even though all four of the Titans had been getting themselves ready, but nothing could have prepared them for the figure that stood before him.

"Holy shit....it's....it's...." Cyborg stuttered.

"Terra...." Beast Boy whispered.

"In male form," Raven finished.

Robin said nothing. It was Terra in male form, and he hadn't thought it could be possible, but he felt even more hatred then before.

"Damn straight," the Terra clone said, familiar blue eyes sparkling with mischief, smirking evilly. "Name's Terran. I'm Terra's twin brother. I suppose I should tell you the whole story, although it may make Terra less of a villian in your eyes. Or, you know, not. Hopefully the latter."

Robin and Beast Boy both clenched their fists, not willing to hear another word.

'Stop,' Raven commanded them inside their heads. 'If you beat him up now, he will not be able to lead us to Slade and Starfire. And....Beast Boy....don't let the name Terra get you worked up again. She's over. It's time to move on.' Raven froze, marvelling at herself for saying that. Why had she? She'd been doing a lot of weird things around Beast Boy lately. And she refused to even consider the obvious reason why.

"Slade found me, the long lost twin, knowing that only I could help her control her powers. She had no choice but to come to Slade; if she had stayed with you, she never would have learned more about her powers and how to control them. She knew the dark side was the only place for her. You pathetic Titans could have never given her what she needed. Well, story time's over, I'll be taking the Elyssian Diamond now."

"Like I would give it up without a fight?" Robin sneered. "Looks like I'm not the pathetic one if you would so stupidly think that."

"If you want Starfire to stay unharmed, I think you'll hand it over." Robin made a show of painfully giving the diamond to him.

"You think you've won," he said, "but this has only started."

"Uh huh. And what are you going to do, bird boy? Throw your stupid toy boomerang at me or hit me with your little stick?" Terran smirked at the reaction his insults were having on Robin. He had heard Starfire calling his name in her sleep. He was obviously very important to her, and because of that, Terran wanted to make his life all the more miserable.

"You...." Robin started, but Terran cut him off.

"I have to go. There's a certain little redhead who's waiting for me. See ya later, losers." And with that, Terran was off. Robin made to run after him, but Cyborg grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait for a sec, dude. If we follow him right away, he might pick up on our trail."

"Yeah? And what if we lose him by waiting for too long?" Robin snapped, impatiently. Cyborg held up his hands as if to signal his surrender.

"Easy, man, slow down. I've enhanced my optical lens to have the ability to regard distance at an enhanced level, far more advanced than a pair of binoculars."

"Yeah....Robin, didn't I ask you to put a subtitle option in his systems?" Beast Boy asked, eyes glazed over at all the big words. (Thank you, thesaurus.)

"I....can....see....far....away," Cyborg said, slowly. "Can....you....under....stand?"

"Now wouldn't that be so much easier to say in the first place?"

"All this arguing is letting him get away," Raven, the voice of reason and peace, reprimanded. "Cyborg, can you see him? Is it alright to follow him now?"

"It's a safe enough distance."

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded. "Whatever you do, don't let him get away."

* * *

And the plot thickens....I think Robin's in the mood to kick some Terran butt.

Sneak Peak: The Titans follow Terran but are faced with a situation they should have (but didn't) expected.

Aww thanks you guys for all your reviews, they make me happy! I love that you love my story! And don't worry, there will be more Slade, be patient.

Blair


	9. A Stupid Mistake

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans nor do I own the sushi restaurant Chiba Tsukino's if it actually exists. And if it does exist and the owner is reading this, I'm very sorry that I said it was abandonned because I'm sure your sushi restaurant is fabulous and thriving.

Chapter 9 A Stupid Mistake

After wasting time on prying Cyborg off the T Car and explaining that taking it would cause them to lose Terran (it ended only when Raven threatened to crush his baby if he didn't shut up and let them go) the Titans were discreetly on the elusive Terran's path.

Beast Boy found himself feeling troubled and confused, unable to clear his mind or focus on the battle ahead. Seeing Terran and hearing that Terra had a real **reason** for betraying them had shaken him up. All these memories and feeling came flooding back. He hated this. He had been over her. He had been back to normal. He had even started to have feeling again for someone else....wait, what?

"He's slowing down," Raven observed. The Titans did the same. Cyborg tapped into his systems to see where they were.

"We just left Jump City, we're now on the outskirts of Gotham," Cyborg reported in a whisper.

"Dude, um, where'd he go?" Beast Boy asked. Terran had strayed off the street and the Titans looked around wildly, unwilling to lose their one lead to Slade.

"There," Raven whispered, pointing. Terran had made his way to the parking lot of the long ago abandonned Chiba Tsukino's Sushi Restaurant. His back was to them, he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Well, Titans, we've reached out destination." Beast Boy jumped back and all were stunned into silence.

"You....you knew we were following you?" BB asked.

"Of course. As if the so called 'almighty' Titans would let me walk away. How else were you going to find a way to rescue your precious Starfire?"

"Robin, I would think you would have expected that." Out of nowhere, Slade appeared, hand on Terran's shoulder. Terra had come with him, and she stared at the Titans head on.

"Hey guys," she said. "It's been a while." The Titans were shocked at how unprepared they were. Why hadn't they expected this? Slade wasn't stupid. They had been so wrapped up in finding Star that they hadn't given much thought to the excruciating battle they would have to fight before even catching sight of her. What if she wasn't even here? Terran knew they would follow; why lead them to her? All the Titans realized their stupidity; Robin felt especially frustrated.

"I see we've left you speechless. This is a moment to remember, apprentices," Slade said, enjoying the reactions of his sworn enemies.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin finally made out.

"Oh, she's here. We easily could have fought elsewhere but I like to be fair. Besides, it's not like I have anything to worry about. In case you haven't noticed, you've lost a fighter and I've gained one. I don't believe this will be very pleasant for you."

"You're going down, Slade," Robin said defiantly. For a few seconds the representatives of good and evil stared each other down.

And then they got ready to battle.

Oh, it's on. Another chapter finished, I know it's short, but that's how it goes! Tell me if you loved it, hated it, whatever.

Sneak Peak: The battle begins but Raven and Beast Boy get trapped in a tunnel together. Ooh, some major BB/Rae fluff going on.

Blair


	10. The Cloak Comes Off

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: We all know what I'm going to say, so say it with me! I don't own Teen Titans! Yaaay! Oh, wait, that's not something to yay about.

* * *

Chapter 10 The Cloak Comes Off

The Titans waited for someone to make the first move. When Slade finally did, it wasn't what they expected.

"Well, Titans, I'll be off now, leaving my two apprentices to battle you. I'll be watching, of course, and I want to see how they've been progressing. Perhaps it's possible that they could beat you without any help from me at all." Slade laughed evilly, and then backed into the shadows, disappearing. As soon as he was gone, a rock flew through the air, knocking Robin to the ground.

And the battle began.

It was slightly, but not too much, harder with only four Titans. They were so used to having Starfire with her starbolts there that it was a little strange to have to do without. Beast Boy found himself getting tired of changing into different animals and being wary of attacking Terra. He wasn't sure if he was ready to have a face-off with her quite yet. Raven, however, was going at her with such force that it was almost scary.

'Raven's good,' Beast Boy thought. 'She really kicks ass. And looks hot while doing it.' He paused for a moment. Had he just thought of Raven as hot? Was that even....possible?

His thoughts had distracted him from the battle, and he snapped back when he heard, "Beast Boy, no!" Next thing he knew a body was slammed into him as the ground cracked from beneath him. And then he was falling down, down, the body clutched in his arms.

Beast Boy was a bit winded from the fall, and any breath he had left was taken away as he looked into the face of the body on top of him. Or, rather, the hood.

"Raven?" he asked incredulously. "You....you saved me?"

"Yeah, well," Raven began, blushing inside her hood. "Someone had to. Robin and Cyborg had their hands full, so, yeah."

"Oh." Wait a minute, was Beast Boy feeling disappointed? How was that possibly possible? All of a sudden, both Titans realized the position they were in: Raven was lying on top of him, arms supporting herself on the ground of opposite sides of his head. Beast Boy's arms were wrapped around her waist and he was looking into her hood intently, trying to find something, find her. Raven quickly jumped off him, straightening her hood and cloak.

"Why do you wear that thing?" Beast Boy asked, gesturing to her blue trademark cloak. "Why do you hide your face?"

Raven looked at him, the always-joking Beast Boy, and was surprised by what she saw. He looked serious, there was even compassion mingling with the curiosity in his eyes. She looked away, then decided to read his mind.

'She's so mysterious,' his thoughts spoke. 'Why won't she look at me?'

"It conceals me," Raven said finally. "Confines my emotions. You met my emotions. They must be controlled. The world cannot see me."

"And what's so bad about seeing you?" Beast Boy asked, standing up. "It's not like you're hideous or anything."

'Yeah, just drop dead gorgeous,' his thoughts screamed at her. 'If I had been that guy from her past, I'd never have let her go....'

'He....he thinks I'm gorgeous?'

'Oh my God, was that Raven? Inside my HEAD?' Raven realized she'd mistakenly spoken inside his head. He looked up at her, fear apparent on his face.

'Oh my God, oh my God, she's going to kill me!' he thought frantically. 'Or worse....reject me.' Raven started. Reject him? What....what was going on?

'Oh my God, she moved! **OH MY GOD, IS SHE STILL INSIDE MY HEAD?**' At this, Raven chuckled. Beast Boy stared at the hooded girl, his fear practically radiating off the walls, shaking her.

"Raven, stop it, please," he said, desperate. "Get out of my thoughts." All he could see from the hood were her unblinking eyes. He panicked, his thoughts starting up again.

'Oh God. She must hate me. She must be so pissed to know the way I feel about her....wait, how DO I feel about her?'

'Love me,' Raven's thought back before she could stop herself.

'I already do.' This thought overwhelmed the both of them into complete silence, thoughts included. After a minute passed, Beast Boy took a step forward. Raven flinched and moved back.

'Don't hurt me,' Raven's inner voice said.

"Never," Beast Boy whispered, reaching out with his hand. Raven shivered and took a step towards him. Beast Boy took this as permission, and lifted the hood from her face.

"Be...." Raven started, protesting.

"Shh." He put a finger to her exposed lips. "Don't hide from me." Raven looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. She decided to take the plunge. She removed her entire cloak, left with only her skintight leotard and belt. Beast Boy closed the space between them as the blue cloak drifted to the floor. His hand ran up and down her bare arm as the other carressed her face. Raven shivered in pleasure as she gave into his touch. Wrapping a green arm around her waist, he leaned into a passionate kiss that shook the earth. Literally.

Raven broke away.

"My emotions....no! I can't do this, my powers...."

"No," Beast Boy said sternly. "I won't lose you because Happy Raven feels like raising the roof a little too much. Yeah, that's right, happy. Can't you just admit that you are? And that you _like _it?"

Raven looked at him, stunned. He could see her, really see her, and that should have scared her. But it didn't. It made her feel safe. It made her feel....happy. Yes, happy.

"I love you," she whispered, before pressing her lips to his. He loved her too, and his thoughts let her know it, as his tongue pushed through her lips and into her mouth, exploring. Neither noticed the green light coming towards them from one of the tunnels.

"I do not wish to interrupt this, how you say, intimate moment, but I would really like to be rescued, please!"

"**_STARFIRE_**?"

* * *

Dun dun dun dun, Starfire appears out of nowhere! How did she escape? Check out the sneak peak.

Sneak Peak: Find out what happened between Terran and Starfire after she passed out, and also how she escaped.

Your reviews put a smile on my face! But I want five more reviews before I post the next chapter, and believe me, it's a good one! So make sure to review! Mwahahaha!

Blair


	11. You Don't Even Know What Love Is

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but whoever does, today's my birthday and maybe you wanna give it to me as a pressie? PLEEAAASE???

* * *

Chapter 11 You Don't Even Know What Love Is

Starfire stopped pacing and sat on the stone bed, nothing short of exhausted. She hadn't slept very well, for obvious reasons, and then for reasons that she hoped would remain a secret. She touched her lips, remembering.

After she had fainted the day before, she awoke in a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes, hoping to see Robin, but instead saw the face that had overwhelmed her into exhaustion.

"You're awake," he had whispered, and she let his gaze wash over her before attemtping to extract herself from him. But he wouldn't let go.

"You're beautiful when you sleep," he whispered hoarsely. "I may be evil, but even bad guys can love. And that's what I feel for you, gorgeous. Love." She looked up into his eyes, his ocean deep eyes, and got lost in them. She felt more confused than she ever felt before. She loved Robin, she was sure of that now, but what she feeling for Terran? Was it even possible to love two people? Could you even call it love? Robin never acted this way towards her, and she yearned for it. Perhaps Robin didn't feel the same way about her as Terran did. The Titans hadn't even come to rescue her yet. Were they coming at all? Perhaps Terran was her only companion now. Was that really so terrible?

She did not stop him when he leaned closer. 'He loves me,' she had thought. She closed her eyes and for a second let herself believe that the hot breath nearing her was Robin's. But she stopped, knowing she had to let him go.

But when Terran's lips reached hers, all she could think of was Robin.

Fresh tears began flowing down her cheeks again. Her first kiss was so regrettable. It was from a stranger, it was from Terra the traitor's brother, it **wasn't** from Robin. And yet, she had let him do it, even responded. But when his tongue had pushed against her lips, starting to seperate them, she had started crying, and Terran backed off.

"It's okay," he had said. "You're not ready. I love you so much, I'm willing to wait until you are. We've got the rest of our lives." He had left her stricken. The rest of their lives. It had made her cry then, it made her cry now. She had cried herself to sleep and dreamt of Robin and woke up crying more. She hadn't seen Terran since then and dreaded seeing him again. Or did she? The kiss had been lamentable, but....it was something she had wanted, needed, for so long. The only problem was, it had been given by the wrong person. The love she sought she had found in a stranger who she didn't wish to get to know. She was at fault; she had given him the go ahead and now she didn't know what he'd do to her. The rest of their lives.

"This will not be my life," Starfire cried out angrily, and green starbolts flew from her eyes and hands at the stone wall in frustration.

The wall crumbled a bit. Starfire froze, then let more of her fury out, until the wall broke away to reveal a tunnel.

"You don't even know what love is," she whispered, and then she began to walk. She walked, and walked, and then to give her feet a rest she flew, but her exhausted body was weakening and she wasn't sure how much further she could go. It was hopeless; she was going nowhere fast. She didn't even know where these damn tunnels would take her. Maybe right back to where she had started. She shuddered at the thought.

She was ready to give up all hope when she heard voices. _Familiar_ voices.

"Can't you just admit that you are? And that you _like_ it?" There was a pause as Starfire began running towards them.

"I love you," the second voice said, causing Starfire to stop cold. She couldn't believe it. Was it really her friends? She continued walking, warily, until she came into the clearing. And there, indeed, were Raven and Beast Boy, locked in a passionate kiss. She didn't want to disrupt them, but she had been away for so long, and her only company had been handsome and gentle....no, wait, evil and manipulative. Terran.

"I do not with to interrupt this, how you say, intimate moment, but I would really like to be rescued, please!" Raven and Beast Boy broke away from each other and stared at their long lost friend, torn between feeling pissed that they'd stopped kissing and being overjoyed by the sight of Starfire.

"**_STAREFIRE_**?" they said together in awe. Raven was almost knocked completely over when Star threw herself into her anti-affection friend's arms.

"Oh, friends, it is so good to see you. And also, were you kissing?" Starfire stepped out of the hug (which Raven never protested) and stared at the two blushing Titans.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh!" Starfire clapped her hands. "I am jubilant without end at your discovery of love!" She stopped short, the word 'love' making her think of Robin, then Terran. She had left the blonde charmer and his love behind. Love? Was it really? He didn't even know her.

"Star, you okay?" Beat Boy asked, concerned. She had been kidnapped; God knows what she had gone through. A thought struck him: Terran. He had shown obvious interest in her. Had he gone further than remarks? Starfire had passed out at those, what would physical contact do to her? Starfire was very pretty (though nothing compared to his beautiful Raven), and her naive innocence was attractive to many men in all the wrong ways. That's why he wished Robin would tell her how he felt. He was so perfect for her, he was kind, loving, and always patient when she didn't understand something, which was often. He would never take advantage of her.

"Yes, I am fine, I just wish to go home. Where are Robin and Cyborg?"

"Up there, fighting Terra and Terran, all alone," BB said, the danger their friends had been left in dawning on him.

"Then let us go to them!" Starfire insisted, trying not to think of what would face her. The one she loved battling the one who loved her. The one she had kissed against the one she wished to kiss. Oh, what if Terran told Robin what happened? Then he would never be able to look at her ever again....that could not happen. Her eyes glowed green with fury. Why had she let him do that to her?

"Starfire, what did he do to you?" Raven asked. "I read your thoughts, so don't even act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Beast Boy tensed up. He had been right. Starfire looked at her friends sadly.

"Our friends need assistance," she insisted, avoiding the subject. She blocked Terran from her mind so Raven could discover no more.

"The tunnel's caved in. We can't get out," Beast Boy said. "Star, if that guy did something to you, tell us so we can give him what he deserves."

'And his twin sister.'

Raven read that, and felt worried. If Terra still bothered him, what did that mean? Did she still have a hold on his heart? And where did that leave Raven, then? What if she was only his comfort to help him get over Terra? And when he was finally over her, what would become of Raven? Would she be discarded without another thought like all those years ago? No, she couldn't think about that. She also couldn't let herself be hurt again....

Beast Boy may not have been telepathic, but he saw her discarded cape on the floor turn gray. Raven was feeling a strong emotion she couldn't control. Gray, what had gray been? Timid. He saw her face, saw her fear. Terra. She had heard him thinking about Terra. Amazing, was Raven actually insecure? He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I can blast through the rock as I did to get out of my....room," Starfire said, avoiding the subject yet again but realizing she hadn't called that place a prison.

"Rae, could you shield us when the rock starts falling?" Beast Boy asked, and she nodded. "Ready?" Starfire blasted through, the black shield went up, and the dim underground was filled with light.

They were free.

* * *

Now that was a pretty long one, and I hope you liked it! With that little threat I had last time I got some serious reviews, and I'm absolutely IN LOVE with reviews, so I'll say it again, I'll update after 5 new reviews! Seeing as today is my birthday, I wouldn't mind some happy birthday emails....bats eyelashes Since every time I've tried to put my email in here they've taken it out, I'm going to put spaces in, but when you email me, don't put the spaces: love closes eyes my way . com

I love you guys!

Blair


	12. Raven's Fury

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but then again, neither do you so nyaaah! Unless you actually do, and in that case, maybe you wanna use my storyline and turn it into an episode? Pleeeaase?

* * *

Chapter 12 Raven's Fury

Robin hit the ground hard. He and Cyborg were having a tough time fighting against the conjoined power of the twins. Where had Beast Boy and Raven fallen to? He hoped they were alright and would find their way out soon. It had already been too long without them and their power was needed. Robin found himself relieved that Slade had left instead of being angry like before. He could get his revenge later, one-on-one. As Robin dragged himself back up, Cyborg was slammed into him and knocked him back down.

"I don't know how much longer we can handle them, man!" Cyborg yelled. But Robin refused to give up.

"Had enough, Bird Boy?" Terran asked, scoffing.

"I think we're too much for them, bro," Terran agreed. All of a sudden, a green light split the ground between them. The four looked down into the seemingly endless hole, and after everything calmed down, three figures rose up: a green bird, a (fully cloaked) Raven, and a glowing-eyed Starfire.

"Starfire!" both Robin and Terran called out, before glaring at each other with such intensity, both wishing they had Star's laser eyes so they could shoot at each other. Landing on the ground, Starfire and Robin ran towards each other. Robin caught her in a hug and swung her around as she giggled happily. Then, seeing everyone staring, they separated immediately, blushing furiously.

"Joyous news, friends! I have escaped, and Beast Boy and Raven are, as you say, 'going out'!" Robin and Cyborg stared.

"What?" Cy said, confused. "BB and....RAVEN?"

"Am I so easily forgotten and replaced?" the cold voice of Terra rung out, fury obvious in her deep blue eyes.

"Raven replaced no one," Beast Boy said. "As there was no one to replace." Terra's anger caused the ground to shake. Raven stumbled, but Beast Boy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. Cyborg's mouth dropped open.

"Starfire!" Terran said, ignoring his sister's own relationship problems. "Why did you leave? I was coming back to you....." He took a step towards her.

"Dude, don't you come any closer," Beast Boy said, warningly. "We know you did something to her."

"And we know you won't ever touch her again," Raven finished. Robin's head snapped in Terran's direction.

"What did you do?" Robin growled in a scary, menacing tone. Terran smirked, unafraid.

"Friends, stop, please, no," Starfire pleaded. If the conversation went any further, who knew what Terran might reveal....

"I didn't force her, if that's what you're insinuating. In fact, I was quite the gentleman. She _let_ me kiss her. And she kissed me back." Terran was enjoying Robin's anger so much, he decided to push it further. "I gave her more in a day than you have the entire time you've known her. She's mine now. You chose me, didn't you, beautiful?" The Titans were thunderstruck, speechless. Robin felt broken inside, lost in a tumult of feelings. Anger and hurt consumed him. Terran was right. Robin had never shown her the affection she deserved, and so lost her to the sexual assault of the evil twin of the girl who had betrayed them all. And now Terran claimed her as his, and Robin was out of the game before he'd even started playing.

"I am NOT yours." Starfire rose from the ground, eyes glowing fiercely. All this was too much for her. It was all true. What was she supposed to say? That she allowed it because she had needed to feel loved for so long that she just closed her eyes and imagined it was Robin? Terran claimed to love her, but was now making a fool out of her to anger Robin. She paused, anger pushed aside for a second. Finally, something clicked in that innocuous brain of the alien girl we all know and love. Why would Terran's kiss anger the Boy Wonder? Could he possibly feel something for her?

No. It must be her hoping. Of course he would be angered that a fellow Titan would betray him and the rest of the team by giving in to the enemy. It was nothing more than that.

"What's with the change of heart, babe?" Terran asked, amused. "Unable to admit your feelings in front of your little friends? Afraid they won't approve of me? Don't fight it, gorgeous. I kissed you and you responded. The truth is concrete. And I'll be damned if you didn't like it." Starfire lowered herself back to the ground, all the fight gone out of her. All she felt was pain. Tears formed in her eyes. She sank to her knees, clutching her arms to herself.

"FOOL!" a sudden, deep voice rang out. Raven had read Starfire's mind, all of it, and let rage consume her. She may not have shown it, but she considered Starfire her best friend, besides Beast Boy, which was different. She could feel Starfire's pain and it was killing her; tearing her apart. How dare this boy do this to Star. The twins were undoubtedly twins with their power to not only move earth but their ability to rip Titans' hearts out and kill them from the inside out. Raven understood what it was like to have your heart ripped into shreds. With Star, it felt like she was reliving it.

"You tricked her! Discovered her naiveté and exploited it! YOU CONFUSED HER, MANIPULATED HER, USED HER! I just figured out the whole thing from her mind and I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR IT!"

For once in his life, the ever-cool Terran was shaking in fear.

* * *

There you go, another (a bit short) chapter for you ever-loyal reviewers! (Don't worry the next one will be longer.) I love you guys! Seriously I adored all your happy birthdays and comments and omg I just love you and the fact that you guys love my story. I mean, can a girl get any happier? And now for some personal replies:

cchanyagami-Well happy birthday to you too, and thanks!

Memorysofawhiterose-Aww, thanks! Of course I'm continuing the story, I just got busy with bday plans and all. I'm actually finishing up the last chapter now so don't worry, the story will be finished!

Calisto-Thanks for the song =p And don't worry, Terra and Terran will pay!

tempestlover-That was the BEST review I've had so far. It seriously made me happy. It made me feel seriously good about my story. So thank you!

Rachael-I'm thinking about making a sequel. And yeah the story will be done in four more chapters. Thanks!

Gryffindor620-Oh, don't worry, she will. wink

Tamaran Gal-I'm 15, thanks for asking. And I'm updating now! lol

I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS THAT REVIEWED SO MUCH!!! 3 And as for my email, it's being stubborn, so I'm going to try to write it out: love closes eyes [computer sign for at] my way . com

Okay good email me and THANK YOU ALL!!!

Sneak Peak: Robin confesses his love for all to hear and Slade shows up again.

Blair


	13. Secrets Come Out

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I guess if I did, it would take the fun out of it, knowing what was going to happen. Then again, IT WOULD BE SO COOL!

* * *

Chapter 13 Secrets Come Out

Everyone was shocked by Raven's furious outburst. Starfire, still on the ground, began sobbing, something the Titans had never seen her do before. She was overwhelmed, feeling great confusion and pain and regret. She wished she could take it back, take it all back.

Terran looked at the beautiful alien girl, crying, and turned back to the red-eyed Raven.

"I love her," he said, turning towards her. "Let me prove it, let me ease her pain...." Before anyone could stop him, he ran to her, and using his power, had the earth lift the fallen girl to meet his gaze. He brought her roughly to him and covered her mouth with his own, pushing her lips open roughly with his tongue, knowing it might be his last chance. The Titans gasped as their friend stiffened, then went limp, all the fight gone out of her.

"Stay away from her!" Robin finally snapped out of it. Terran had done what Robin had never dared to do: let her know how he felt, verbally AND physically. But that had to change. He would not lose Starfire again before he even had her. And he would not let her be abused like this. Robin leapt forward, brought out his Bo cane, and ripped Terran off of Starfire. She collapsed to the ground, eyes empty and breathing hard. Robin started to go to her, but Terran forced the earth up between them.

"What makes you think you can be her hero now when you were so absent from the knight-in- shining-armor role all along?" Terran scoffed. All the Titans were outraged at Terran's sudden sexual abuse, but Raven knew that this was Robin's battle. She sent a mental note to Cyborg and Beast Boy to tell them to let him fight it.

"I would _never_ hurt her like you did."

"But isn't it your fault for getting her kidnapped in the first place?"

"At least I wasn't the kidnapper."

"You're just jealous that I got to her first." There it was. Out in the open. This time, Robin wouldn't deny it.

"Yeah. I am." A gasp escaped the mouth of the no-longer-crying Starfire. It worried Robin, maybe it meant she didn't feel the same way, but he wouldn't back out now.

"It's a little late now, Bird Boy."

"So what if it is? At least I would never hurt her, or use her, or manipulate her, or take advantage of her. I care about the person inside, not just the astounding, gorgeous girl on the outside. I adore the innocent, bright and happy being that is Starfire. The girl you don't even know. I take the time to explain to her the ways of earth she doesn't understand, but pretend I don't see her sneaking a bottle of mustard even though I've told her for the thousandth time that it's not a drink. I adopted her favorite thinking spot as my favorite thinking spot in hopes that I would catch her there, alone. I love the way she laughs and I endure her terrible cooking just because I love her." He turned to the rock wall that separated his love from him, and with one swift kick, knocked it down. "Yes, I love you. I have for as long as I can remember. And I may not have shown it, but I do. And I always will. Even if you reject me, I will never stop loving you. I just regret not telling you sooner."

"Well, that was very touching," the untimely, not to mention unwelcome, voice of Slade said as he appeared between his two dumbfounded apprentices. "But hardly the performance I was expecting." He turned to the twins, and his normally calm and collected voice suddenly burst into outrage.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? JUST STANDING THERE WITH YOUR MOUTHS WIDE OPEN WHILE YOUR ENEMY JUST GOES OFF ABOUT **_LOVE_**?! THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS KIDNAPPING WAS THAT THIS TITAN WAS ROBIN'S WEAKNESS AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT! WHILE HE WAS POURING HIS HEART OUT, HE LET HIS GUARD DOWN! BUT DID YOU ATTACK? NO! TERRA WAS TOO BUSY SEETHING ABAOUT THE CHANGELING GETTING OVER HER, AND TERRAN WAS BEING ALL SHOCKED DISCOVERING HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! SO WHAT! LOVE IS THE DOWNFALL OF POWER, THAT'S WHAT LOVE IS! IT IS A WEAKNESS! I WANT THE FIGHT I WAS PROMISED, AND IF USING YOUR HEARTS AGAINST YOU IS THE ONLY WAY, THEN FINE! Terra, Raven stole the changeling's heart from you. Don't you want to destroy her for that? Of all people, it was the one whose trust was the hardest to earn. Terran, you may not 'love' Starfire the way Robin does, but he's still taking her away from you. Can you handle that? I don't think so. And this time, I'm not leaving. I've got a score to settle against you Titans, and I think it's time I take matters into my own hands. It's time for the extreme war of good and evil. And this time, evil will prevail."

* * *

I think Slade needs some anger management. Sorry this one was shorter, but the next chapter is the climax, so it will be longer for ya. And the reviews! So many! I AM SO HAPPY!

sunfire54-HAH! You thought it wouldn't happen, but it did! And actually I had this chapter already written before you requested the kiss. I guess great minds think alike! =p

tempestlover-Pleeeaase don't apologize for the long review, I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!!!

I feel so successful what with everyone loving this story! Yay for me!

Sneak Peak: The battle _really_ begins this time, Slade's identity is revealed, and just the total thing comes together.

Love the reviews almost as much I love you all! Story is coming to an end, sadly, only two more chapters to go!

Blair


	14. Slade Unmasked

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: I continue to not own Teen Titans, but dude, whoever does really needs to get some more Robin and Starfire moments because we all know they're destined to be together.

Chapter 14 Slade Unmasked

* * *

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, hitting Terra with a manhole cover, hard. Stunned, she staggered backwards, and before she could recover, Raven whacked her again.

"Don't just stand there, FIGHT!" Slae commanded. He had originally wished to fight Robin, but Terran had already attacked him, so he turned to what was supposed to be his hostage as Cyborg helped Robin and Beast Boy helped Raven.

"Dear girl, how did you ever escape? Perhaps I made a mistake in making Terran leave you. But from what I gathered from the security camera, who knows what would haveh appened if I didn't?" Terra had told Slade all about Starfire, and he knew that right now with Robin and Terran both vying for her she would be very confused and therefore vulnerable.

"Hah!" Starfire shouted, throwing starbolts rapidly, which Slade dodged. He came back at her quickly with a kick that caught her in the stomach. She folded over, but knew that she couldn't fall or Slade would keep at her. Catching her breath, she responded with a starbolt that hit him where he left ear would be. He faltered, caught off guard. He expected her to be an easy fight, but she was stronger than she looked. He surveyed the battle quickly after knocking his opponent out of the air. Robin and Cyborg were getting the better of Terran, as expected, but Terra and Raven were evenly matched. Beast Boy was just watching, finding it difficult to battle someone who had hurt him so badly and unable to get involved in the intense hostility the two so obviously had for each other. It was kinda scary.

While watching, the risen Starfire hit Slade with another starbolt, this time in the chest. He staggered backward, quickly angered. Terran was down and struggling to hold off the two Titans. Robin had the Elyssian Crystal in his hand. Terra had abandonned her fight and run to her brother and now he, Slade, was actually taking hits from what was supposed to be his hostage and meal ticket to Robin.

Which renewed his kidnapping idea.

He quickly grabbed Starfire's foot and swung her around into his grip. He held her to him, folding his arm around her neck. She shrieked, which brought all eyes to land on her.

"Robin, I believe we had a deal. Starfire's safety for the Elyssian Crystal, which I see you have back. So, naturally, this girl's safety cannot be guaranteed. Unless, of course, you're willing to agree to a new deal."

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, losing all concern for keeping Terran down.

"Let me go, please," Starfire choked out as Slade's arm squeezed tighter and cut more air off.

"I'm under the impression that you'd give anything for this girl," Slade said, sinisterly. "I'm wondering....even yourself?" Robin's eyes widened.

"Hey, man, no way!" Cyborg shouted out. "Let's fight him!"

"A good idea," Slade agreed, "but by the time you got me, this young lady's air supply would be all gone. So what do you say, Robin? Starfire's for your returned and life-long apprenticeship?"

"What about us?" Terra demanded, carefully putting Terran's arm around her shoulder to support him.

"You'd still be on the team, of course, but Robin is of greater importance. Now, Robin, do we have a deal?" Robin's gaze shifted to the despondent Starfire. It was hard for her to breathe, but she was mouthing 'no', sadly.

"Yes," he said, looking once more at his love's widened eyes before looking at the ground.

"No!" Starfire gasped out as she swung her foot up and back into Slade's kneecap. He released her, crumpling to the ground in pain. Star flew down, grabbing him by the shoulders, and slammed him against the side of the restaurant.

"You will not use me against my best friend! You will not touch him! He will never work for you again! You will not endanger his life!" The only thing that penetrated Robin's astonishment at Starfire's sudden counter attack was her words of 'best friend'. His heart sank. That was her answer, and that was all.

Starfire released Slade, leaving him slumped against the wall, and shot a starbolt straight at his face. His mask shattered, showing the scarred face of a brown-haired man Robin had fought before, with his father-figure, Batman. His name was something simple, like Bob or Jim, Robin couldn't remember. All he did remember was that the man had set fire to a building full of people, and while Batman had saved all of the people, Robin had fought the man. They had been evenly matched, until a flying ember hit the man in his face, disfiguring him, and he disappeared. Now he had come back, seeking revenge.

"No way," Robin whispered.

"You remember me, then, do you? You can't imagine how it was for me. I was a successful, wealthy man, about to become even richer with the insurance from that burned down building. But then you stopped me from fleeing, and then _this_ happened." The man pointed to his face. "I vowed to come back, and as you see, I did. And I did pretty well. I outfought you at times, had you at my command, if only for a moment, and held hostage your little girlfriend over here." Starfire blushed, which Robin noticed, giving him hope.

"And now you're going to jail, where you should have been in the first place."

"It was worth it. And I'll escape. You destroyed my face, I'll destroy you."

"It was fire that ruined your face, and it was your who lit the fire."

"Shut up!" Slade, or rather Ted (NOW he remembers) shouted, losing the cool voice his alter-ego had. "You don't know anything, just take your redheaded whore and go...." He collapsed, unconcious, after Robin hit him.

"Don't you dare call her that," he hissed. Cyborg came up behind him.

"Police are on their way. You guys alri....whoa, is that Slade?" Raven and Beast Boy came over (holding hands, aww) and Robin told them the whole story.

"Wait, who's watching the terrible twins?" Cyborg asked, and the Titans discovered them to be gone.

"Without Slade, who knows what will happen to them?" Beast Boy commented, inwardly glad taht Terra was gone. Raven 'heard' this, and smiled, tightening her hold on his hand.

"Enough of Slade and Terra and...." Starfire found herself unable to say his name. "Well, enough of them, what of you two? Are you now fernardslepan?" They stared. She blushed. "Err....going out?" Now it was Beast Boy and Raven's turn to blush.

"I don't know, I want to, but Raven, well, I don't know, I haven't asked her, we kissed, but...."

"You KISSED?" Cyborg asked, interrupting BB's embarrassed babbling. "Well that's....unexpected, but, hey, must mean something's going on, right? I mean, hey, kissing's a big thing...." Cyborg tailed off as everyone noticed Starfire looking down into her lap, playing with a strand of her ruby hair.

"For you guys, I mean," Cy covered quickly. "I mean, if Raven actually...."

"That's enough from you," Raven said, clapping a hand over his mouth. They all sat in awkward silence, Robin and Starfire unable to look at each other, Beast Boy and Raven gazing into each other's eyes, and Cyborg impatient to get home to his car. Finally, the police showed up, and took the unconcious Slade/Ted away.

"Guess we should go home," Beast Boy said.

"If we had my baby, we'd get there faster," Cyborg grumbled.

"Yeah," Robin said. "Home."

* * *

Now THAT was long. My hands hurt! But it's all for a good cause, so it's okay! I hope you guys like the way things turned out!

Aeris9919 and cchanyagami-I have to agree that Slade came out of character, but hey, every story has its faults.

icy-latte-Aww, thanks! But don't worry, the kiss is coming....

Gryffindor620-Haha I already wrote this chapter up so I couldn't get much more ass kicking in but in the beginning there she's not so pleasant....I wouldn't exactly be too fond of being hit with a manhole cover....

Anonymous-Thanks a lot, it means a lot to hear that from someone.

LunarladySTAR-Thanks, I'll be sure to check your story out!

C Hill-Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like my story. And as for the cussing, well, the story's rated PG-13 for a reason, because it's not like much is going on except for explicit description of a couple kisses, so, you know, that's the way it goes.

Spazzfire-Beast Boy and Raven are my second favorite couple, so that pairing's not going to change for me. But I agree with you, I don't view Terra as evil, and as you can see in this chapter she has feelings too and she cares for her brother and all. It just works better for my story for her to be on the evil side.

Meggiemoo10-Thanks a lot! I agree, I absolutely despise when an author doesn't finish a good story. There's nothing more infuriating.

Sneak Peak: THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Back home, Robin and Star come to terms with each other, BB and Rae go on their first date, and Cyborg reunites with his baby. FLUFF ALL AROUND! Except no Cy/T Car fluff. Cuz that's just weird.

Blair


	15. Homecoming

Story Title: Heart's Desire

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When Slade taps into Robin's dreams and figures out Robin's one weakness, Starfire, Slade kidnaps her and holds her hostage in hopes of blackmailing Robin and eventually tearing the Teen Titans apart. Will Robin succumb to Slade's wishes, or will the remaining Titans band together in an ultimate battle of good and evil to rescue Star? Occasional fluff scenes because we love them. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy and...his car.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own this storyline, so back off!

* * *

Chapter 15 Homecoming

After a long walk home consisting of silence other than the occasional whiny complaint from Cyborg about how they wouldn't be so exhausted if they had brought the T Car, the Titans were happier than ever to see the giant T on the horizon. After entering the passcode, Cyborg ran at full-speed to the basement garage where his baby was and spent hours buffering, waxing, shining, washing, and anything else you can do to a car that you love waaay too much. Raven and Beast Boy were still holding hands, and were both wondering what would happen next. Beast Boy decided to take the first step.

"Listen, I know we're both exhausted and all, but there's a new scary movie out and I was kinda wondering if....you know....you'd like to go? With me?" Beast Boy stuttered shyly. Raven smiled.

"A movie sounds....nice," she said, and Beast Boy did his victory dance.

"Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! You've got a date! A hot date now! Yeah yeah go Beast Boy!"

'And maybe when it gets real scary I can put my arm around her,' he thought.

'And maybe I'll pretend to be scared so you can,' Raven thought back. He blushed, then smiled wider than ever, unclasping his hand from hers only to extend his arm out to her.

"Are you ready to go, my lady?"

"Don't even," she said, pushing his arm away and instead wrapping her arm around his waist. He smiled before dipping her back and pressing his lips against hers, tongues tangling, the works, before Robin gave an awkward "ahem" that made them jump apart, laughing.

"We'll go now," Beast Boy said, giving Robin a meaningful look. "Let you guys have some _alone_ time to, you know, sort things out." They left then, arms around each other, and if you saw them, you'd never think that days before they'd been so unable to get along.

But back to the Tower.

Robin felt awkward, unsure of what to say or where to start or if to even say anything at all. Starfire, being just who she is, was unaware of the uneasy tension and yawned unattractively. But to Robin, everything she did was adorable.

"It's been a long day," he said, finally. "I guess you'll want to get some sleep."

'Way to go, Robin,' he thought to himself. 'Let's just eliminate all possibility of talking about what happened and _us_."

Starfire was disappointed. She didn't want to go to bed just yet. A lot of things had happened since she had been abducted, things that needed to be clarified, loose ends that needed to be tied up. She was a little disoriented, was it possible that she had only imagined Robin claiming his love for her? The ways things were going, it was likely, as she knew Robin wasn't one for affection or love at all. But still....

"I'm not really tired," she lied, sitting down on the couch. Sleep could wait. If it had only been her imagination, she at least wanted to spend so more time with him, alone. It wasn't often they were alone. And with all that had happened, Terran manipulating her and Beast Boy and Raven finding love in each other, all of it made her want only one thing: Robin. If nothing else, there was their friendship. He was her best friend, after all.

"Oh, uh, really?" Robin asked, finding himself panicking slightly. If she didn't leave, should he? Or should he sit next to her? Should he strike up a random conversation? Or talk about all that had gone on? He decided on at least sitting next to her. He didn't want any opportunities to get away from him.

"I am sorry that I was used against you," Starfire blurted out. It had been strange knowing that she had almost been Robin's, not to mention the rest of the Titans, downfall. Robin was surprised at the comment.

"It's not your fault. It's mine, for...."

'For what? Loving you and subconsciously letting my worst enemy know it? _Why won't one of us say something about love_? We're both thinking it....but wait, maybe Starfire isn't. After all, after I....said something....she called me her best friend....is it nothing more? Is love not even present in our relationship? What is our relationship? Oh, Robin, say something. Anything. Bring it up, get it out, don't let her get away....'

"I'm sorry I put you in danger," he said, finally.

"I am sorry I put _you_ in danger," she replied. "And I am sorry that you almost had to become Slade's apprentice again. And I am sorry that you had to come out to find me. And I am sorry that Terran...." She stopped. She hadn't wanted to bring him up, but she accidentally had. And now things became awkward for her even.

"I should have been there," Robin said angrily. "You were just left with him, all alone, with no one to save you. If he hadn't disappeared....if I hadn't let him get away....I should have been there."

Starfire looked at him with sad eyes.

"I wish you had been," she said quietly, and then hugged her knees, looking down. He stared at her, not totally able to believe if she'd said what he thought she'd said.

'This is is,' he thought. 'You said you weren't going to let any opportunities to get away, so this is it. Say something. Do something. This is it.'

He reached out his hand and tilted her face up and towards him. They made eye contact and the sparks flew.

"I want you to know that every word I said out there is true," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I love you, I always have, I always will. I'm sorry that all this had to happen for me to admit it to you. I don't know what really went on between you and Terran, but...."

"When he kissed me," she interrupted, blushing slightly, "I imagined it was you." Robin blinked. What did that mean? He moved closer to her, and she leaned in every so slightly....

"I can do better than that," he said, and closed the space between their lips. Starfire found it to be nothing like the burning, bruising kiss of Terran. Robin was true to his word, he did do better. She felt like she was melting, and she wanted nothing more than this moment to last forever.

Robin leaned her back on the couch, and tentatively traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. She froze; this is where Terran had grabbed her. Fear seized her. Robin felt her tense and broke the kiss, sitting back up.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly. "Was I going to fast? I thought...." He stopped, seeing Starfire's beautiful green eyes shining with tears. What was wrong? She didn't say anything, and Robin realized that maybe it was too fast. After her traumatizing experience with Terran, she probably wasn't ready for this yet. Terran had hurt her, possibly scarring her to think that getting physical was bad. Damn him, was it possible to undo what he had done?

"Star, not all kisses are like that," he said, taking her hand and carressing it gently. "Not all guys are like that. I can show you. Do you trust me?"

"Robin," she said in a tiny voice that almost didn't sound like hers, "you are my best friend. I don't want to lose you. I don't want bad things to happen to us."

"So they won't," Robin said firmly. "I love you, Starfire, in every sense of the word, and I'll continue loving you no matter what. Nothing can ever change that." She looked at him with her big green eyes and saw nothing but love and security. He wasn't Terran. He was Robin. Her best friend. If she couldn't trust him, who could she trust?

"Let's start over," she whispered, and Robin took the lead, tenderly kissing her lips, lifting her up into his lap. Then, ever so gently, he probed her lips with his tongue, giving her opportunity to back out if she wanted to.

She didn't.

* * *

No way. That was THE END! I feel so proud! And it was you guys who encouraged me to finish this. Now that it's done, I've started working on another Teen Titans fic, called Hey Jealousy. Look for it! It'll be published soon.

Also, I have some questions I'd like you guys to answer, just for an author's purpose. Please put your answers in your review.

1.) Did you like how this ended?

2.) What was your favorite part of the fic?

3.) Least favorite?

4.) If you could change anything, what would it be?

5.) Do you want a sequel? (I guess I left it open for one, what with having Terra and Terran escape, so if you want.)

6.) If you do want a sequel, what do you want out of it?

7.) What's the best Teen Titan fic you've ever read? (I'll be flattered if you say mine but the purpose of this question is to find good fics to read; a lot of the fics right now are about Raven and Robin hooking up and I'm not too fond of that so I just want a good read.)

I also want to say a special thanks to tempestlover, whose reviews seriously made me feel good about myself and my writing. I really appreciate comments like that, so thank you so much! Thanks, guys, and I look forward to your reactions to the end and your answers!!! I love you guys, and I hope you loved my story just as much! Yay!

For the last time for this fic, signing off, Blair.


End file.
